The One
by Becks7
Summary: Wheeler isn't the only Planeteer who has had his eye on Linka. They know she's the one for them, but who is the one for her? Kwame/Linka, Wheeler/Other, Wheeler/Linka
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Wheeler isn't the only Planeteer who has had his eye on Linka. They know she's the one for them, but who is the one for her? Who will she choose? The one who is constantly pushing her and infuriating her? Or the one with the level head who will put her feelings first? It's a good ol' love triangle Kwame/Linka, Wheeler/Other, Wheeler/Linka**

**Rated M just to be on the safe side (for language).**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Not making money.**

* * *

><p>Kwame watches them argue…again. They do it all the time. Which movie to watch, what television program to watch, whose turn is it to clean up, what square the game piece was on before he or she made their move, how many points their team has in a game of volleyball, the list goes on. The other Planeteers tried to make it easier by putting them on the same team, but they STILL found reasons to argue. Every missed point was the other one's fault. He wondered if there was something wrong with them…some weird fascination with fighting that attracts them to each other…except they aren't a couple. Linka has had plenty of opportunities to give in to Wheeler's advances, but she never did. That must mean she's not interested, right? And with Wheeler's constant flirting with EVERY pretty face he sees…it must mean that he does not really care seriously for Linka. But if she doesn't care, then why is she so jealous?<p>

This fight was caused by jealousy. The Planeteers are in Myrtle Beach, South Carolina investigating a sudden outbreak of dead Osprey. Wheeler has been paying extra attention to one of the locals whose family runs a boat tour business…leggy, blonde, big bluish green eyes…if not for the thick southern accent, she could be Linka's twin, a fact that is obviously not lost on Linka.

"FINE, GO OUT AND HAVE FUN WHILE THE REST OF US WORK ON THIS MISSION!" She screams.

"WE'RE AT A STANDSTILL! WE CAN'T DO ANYTHING ELSE UNTIL TOMORROW WHEN THE TESTS FROM THE WATER SAMPLES COME BACK, SO SUE ME IF I WANNA GO OUT TO DINNER AND TAKE ADVANTAGE OF THE FACT THAT WE'RE BY THE OCEAN AND GET SOME FRESH SEAFOOD!" He argues back.

"WE LIVE ON A DAMN ISLAND! YOU CAN HAVE FRESH SEAFOOD ANY TIME YOU WANT! IT IS NOT THE SEAFOOD YOU WILL BE TAKING ADVANTAGE OF!"

"YOU THINK I'M TAKING ADVANTAGE OF SAVANNAH?" He fumes at the implication.

"NYET, I DO NOT THINK ANYONE HAS EVER TAKEN ANYTHING FROM SAVANNAH. I THINK SHE PRETTY MUCH GIVES IT FREELY..._**SHALAV**__**A**_!"

"I THINK I CAN FIGURE OUT WHAT THAT MEANS! AND WHAT DO YOU CARE ANYWAY? YOU DON'T WANT TO ANYTHING TO DO WITH ME UNTIL YOU THINK SOMEONE ELSE DOES!" He challenges.

"HA! YOU THINK I WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU WHEN YOU TAKE IT ANYWAY YOU CAN GET IT? I DO NOT WANT TO CATCH WHATEVER YOU PICK UP FROM ALL OF YOUR GIRLFRIENDS! THE CRABS ON YOUR PLATE WILL NOT BE THE ONLY CRABS YOU ENCOUNTER WHEN YOU ARE WITH SAVANNAH!"

"OH THAT'S REAL MATURE…AND DISGUSTING! IT'S JUST DINNER, LINKA!"

"DA, RIGHT! GIRLS LIKE THAT DO NOT DO 'JUST DINNER' AND NO GUY WILL TURN DOWN AN EASY GIRL! ONE MINUTE YOU ARE HAVING DINNER, AND THE NEXT, HER CLOTHES ARE OFF!"

"DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT LITTLE OF ME?" He screams, his voice cracking.

She pauses, carefully considering what to say next…the truth, or what she knows will get the most reaction out of him and hurt him like he's hurting her.

"DA, I DO!"

Kwame winces at her admission. That was harsh. She's crossed a line and she can't go back now. Kwame waits guardedly for Wheeler's response. He's ready to jump in to defuse the situation.

"GOOD! THANK YOU! NOW I KNOW! DON'T WAIT UP, FUCKING ICE QUEEN."

Wheeler picks up a nearby chair and throws it down the beach.

"PO'SHYOL 'NA HUI!"

He has no idea what she said, but figures it isn't nice so he responds by throwing his hands in the air and giving her the finger…one on each hand.

Once Wheeler is out of sight, Kwame approaches Linka. She is sitting on the beach with her arms resting on her bent knees, her head buried in them. She appears to be crying.

"Linka…"

"Not now Kwame," she sniffles, trying to wipe her eyes without him noticing.

"Yes, now…I think we need to talk about something."

"Nyet. Everything is fine. It is just typical Wheeler. All will be forgiven tomorrow and we can continue on with the mission."

"It may be forgiven, but it will not be forgotten…by either of you."

Linka pushes herself up and storms off.

"I said I do not want to talk about it."

"But you need to! When are you going to stop torturing yourself and realize he is wrong for you?"

She stops, but doesn't turn to look at him.

"I never thought he was right for me," she snaps.

"But you wanted him to be?"

"I cannot do this right now," she says softly.

"Then what about tonight?"

"What?" She asks.

"Tonight. What are you doing tonight?"

"**NOT** talking to you about Wheeler, that is for sure," she says defiantly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Good. Then perhaps you want to join me and we can NOT talk about Wheeler over dinner?"

"Dinner?" She asks as she turns to face him.

He moves to stand next to her and rests his hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, wherever you would like."

"Anything but seafood," she says.

He smiles down at her.

"Meet me on the boardwalk at 7:30."

"Ok," she reluctantly agrees. "See you then."

She would not let Wheeler ruin her night. If he can forget about the mission and have a night out, then so could she.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow you guys! Thank you so much for the supportive reviews and PM conversations that followed. I know it was a pretty big shock to see a "Kwame and Linka" relationship hinted at (I'm just as shocked as you are that I'm even attempting to write another character! Especially one that I never even liked!), but I appreciate your faith in me to make it a story you want to keep following. **

**As a side note, how funny is it to see "Kwame/Wheeler" in the site's story description? Makes it seem like I'm doing a slash fic! :( I just figured since their feelings were the main focus of the story, I should list them as the main characters. Too bad I couldn't have 3 characters listed because Linka is also a big part of the story.**

* * *

><p>Wheeler has been walking up and down the beach for hours ever since he and Linka had their fight. He finally realized it was time to go back to his room and get ready for his dinner with Savannah, but the whole time, he couldn't stop thinking about his earlier fight with Linka. He had hoped that Kwame or Ma-Ti would be around to talk to, but neither one of them were there. However, deep down, he already knows what they'd say. He knows what needs to be done.<p>

An hour later, he stands outside the door to Gi and Linka's room. He hears Gi talking so he knows they're in there and is grateful for that. Things got way out of control earlier and his stomach as been in knots ever since. He needs to make things right between them and not just ignore it and act like nothing happened. He wants to resume tomorrow's mission on good terms, not spend the whole day slowly warming up to each other again before finally getting to their usual "nothing happened, all is well" place. He takes a deep breath, knocks on the door, and waits for it to open.

"Wheeler? Wow, you clean up nice!" Gi teases. "What are you doing here? I thought you had a date?"

"I cancelled it," He explains quickly, hoping to avoid further conversation on the "date" topic. "Is Linka around?"

"No."

"Look, I know she probably doesn't want to see me, but don't lie to me."

"I'm not…she's not here."

"I heard you talking to someone when I knocked on the door. You don't need to protect her; I came to apologize…things got out of hand earlier and…"

"She's not here Wheeler. I was talking to Ma-Ti…we were discussing what to do for dinner since it was just the two of us."

To prove her point, she opens the door wider to reveal Ma-Ti sitting on the couch, searching through the tourist brochures spread out in front of him on the coffee table before looking up and waving to Wheeler.

"Where's Linka and Kwame?"

"They went out," she says.

"Alone?"

"Together…for dinner."

"A DATE?"

"I wouldn't call it that…Linka never called it that…Kwame might consider it one."

Wheeler laughs to hide his shock and blurts out,

"What?"

"Ma-Ti was just saying how strange Kwame was acting…nervous…spent lots of time getting ready."

"What's he tryin' to prove?"

"I don't know…maybe that all guys aren't as frustrating and infuriating as you?" She teases. "Or maybe he was just trying to take her mind off things…restore order and peace to the Planeteers. To be honest Wheeler, we all worry when you and Linka get like this. One of these stupid fights is going to go too far and it sounds like this one did."

"She talked to you about it?"

Wheeler thought that was weird because usually Linka liked to keep things private, even with Gi.

"No, Kwame told Ma-Ti. He saw the whole thing."

"So what was he doing? Hiding out, spying on us? Waiting for the perfect opportunity to swoop in, be the hero, and make me look like the jerk?"

"I think you do a pretty good job of that yourself," she says with a raised eyebrow.

"She was just as at fault as I was! She said some pretty mean things to me and you don't see Kwame coming to check on me do you? He's supposed to be one of my best friends and instead of coming to see how **_I'm_** doing after a big fight with Linka, he goes to her? And now you're tellin' me that Ma-Ti says Kwame was takin' forever to get ready, like he's going on a date?"

"Sorry Wheeler. You can't expect us to pick sides between you and Linka and you can't expect us to take sides between you and Kwame. You and Linka have had plenty of time to get it right, and you haven't. Maybe it's just time to accept it and move on. If Kwame and Linka end up discovering that there's something there, then that's a decision Linka is going to have to make…who's better for her? Who makes her happy? Who makes her cry? This whole incident could mean the end of the Planeteers. Kwame, Ma-Ti, and I don't want that."

"I don't want it either!"

"Well, maybe Kwame is just making sure that Linka doesn't want it either."

"He's gonna scare her away! She's always been resistant to a relationship because of the affect it will have on the team…after talking to him, she's gonna believe that."

"Wheeler, we ALL believe that! I'd love it if you two could just stop this little game and be happy! But it's gone too far and taken too long. If you haven't worked it out by now, maybe you never will…maybe it's best if you both just moved on. I used to think that you two were perfect for each other, but I'm sorry to say it, I don't think it will work. You're just too different."

Wheeler sighs in sad defeat and then Gi continues,

"I'm sorry to be so blunt…but if Kwame is having this conversation with Linka, maybe it was best that I had the same conversation with you. You were right, you needed a friend too after that fight."

"Gee, thanks. What a great friend," he says sarcastically. "Telling me I really fucked up this time and that I should just give up."

"That's now what I said and you know it! A good friend tells you what you _NEED_ to hear, not what you _WANT_ to hear."

"I know…I'm sorry. I shouldn't take out my frustration on you."

"You're welcome to join Ma-Ti and I for dinner. We were going to walk the boardwalk and see what we can find. Get some local food."

"Nah. Thanks."

He turns to leave.

She wishes he would have accepted her offer. She doesn't think he should be alone.

"Is it too late to call Savannah and reschedule?" Gi asks.

"Probably not. She seemed pretty disappointed when I cancelled…she'll be happy to know that I'm available again."

"Well…as long as you think she's worth all the trouble she's caused."

"It's not her fault. I used her to make Linka jealous…and it worked…a little too well. I know I said things I didn't mean…but Linka…I don't know…if she meant the things she said, then maybe you're right…maybe I don't stand a chance."

He walks down the hall, back towards his room, dejected and worried that he may have blown his chances at ever having a future with Linka. But the part that hurts the most is knowing he may have lost her to his best friend. How can he live on the same island as them, watching their relationship progress? What if it gets serious? What if they get married? Can he really pretend to be happy for them? No. He would have to leave. Maybe Gi was right; this latest fight could be the end of the Planeteers, or at least his time with them. He can't sit back and watch Linka move on with Kwame. He will spend the rest of his life wishing that it was him; knowing that it could have been him; regretting all the things that happened to keep them apart. Maybe it's not too late? Maybe he can find them and interrupt their little "date." The boardwalk is a busy place, but Wheeler will walk up and down it looking for Linka all night if he has to.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy Birthday USA! Hope all my American readers are having a great day. Enjoy your picnics and be safe! Everyone else around the world, hope you're having a great Monday!**

* * *

><p>Linka arrives at the boardwalk outside their hotel to find Kwame already waiting.<p>

"So, any preferences as to where to eat?" Kwame asks.

"Nyet. I have not seen anything around here that seems good. Pizza, fried chicken, fast food…I cannot stomach any more of this greasy American food. Surely there has to be something _SOMEWHAT_ healthy around here," she says, taking her frustration about her American teammate out on the local cuisine.

"I think I saw a Chinese restaurant earlier. Will that do?"

"Da, that sounds good. At least there are vegetables."

* * *

><p>They settle in and place their order, chatting companionably while they wait.<p>

"So how is your brother? Does he like his position at the recycling plant?"

"Da, very much. And I am much happier that he is working there and has gotten out of the mining business. I worry less. The mines killed my father…I did not want them taking my brother from me too."

"I am glad he is safe and that he likes it. I wish there was something like that in my home. The people could really use something to create jobs."

"Are they still using the smart farming techniques that we helped set up?"

"Yes. It is working very well. The cattle are not causing damage to the land because of the mobile grazing pens."

"That is wonderful to hear."

Kwame wishes that they could talk about something other than work, but somehow, all conversations seem to lead back to their job and past missions.

When their meals arrive, Linka takes a few bites, and then just pushes hers around with her chopsticks.

"Do you not like it?"

"Nyet it is not that. I just do not have much of an appetite."

"Something wrong?" He asks, already knowing the answer.

"I guess I am just waiting for you to drop the bombshell."

Kwame's stomach suddenly drops. She knows. She's onto the reason why he asked her to dinner…but she's not giving him any hints as to how she feels about it. He puts his chopsticks down and clears his throat.

"So you know why I asked you here?"

"Da. You are trying to keep the peace between Wheeler and me…for the sake of the team. And I want you to know, that no matter what problems Wheeler and I have with each other, our number one priority is still saving the planet and stopping the eco villains. We will be fine. We will sort out our differences…it is just what we do. We fight."

"I thought we were not going to talk about Wheeler?" Kwame reminds her, relieved, yet at the same time disappointed that that's why she thought he asked her out.

"I know you just said that to get me to agree to come out, but you want to make sure our team remains strong. I know what happened between Wheeler and I today was one of our worst fights, but I will apologize later. Wheeler likes making me jealous. He does it on purpose and for some reason, _EVERY_ _TIME_, I allow him to get to me. I said some things I did not mean today."

"Why? Why do you two enjoy hurting each other?"

"I do not know. I would not say that we enjoy it…it is just how we work. He likes knowing that I get jealous, and I guess I like knowing that he is trying to get my attention."

"But if he wants a relationship with you, why not just say so and be done with it? I do not understand. Why would you want to be with someone who makes you angry? Who intentionally hurts you and plays with your emotions? I do not see the appeal."

She looks down and shrugs.

"I told you I could not explain it. Once we are back on Hope Island, he will have forgotten all about Savannah, and so will I. Things will be back to normal and the Planeteers will be just fine…and I never said I wanted to be with him."

She has never looked more beautiful. She is always so strong, but now he is seeing a softer, more vulnerable side to her. The fact that she's now saying that she never said she wanted to be with him…it's true. He's never heard her say she liked him. Any guilt he felt about moving in on Wheeler's "territory" is fading. If Wheeler never had a chance, why should Kwame feel bad for exploring a potential relationship? Maybe there was something there once, but is she over it now? Hope renewed, his feelings for her are growing even stronger. Kwame reaches across the table and covers her hand with his.

"You should not be the one that has to apologize, Linka. Wheeler should be the one who comes crawling back to you, begging for your forgiveness and admitting that _HE_ was the one that was wrong. That _HE_ is the jerk for trying to make you jealous and hurting you on purpose."

"Wheeler will never apologize. He will pretend that nothing ever happened. I feel I am the one who should apologize because of what I said to him…when he asked me if I really thought that little of him, and I said it was…I could see how much that hurt him and I was lying. That is not what I think about him."

"Then you also know that he did not mean the things he said about you?"

"Nyet, he probably did mean them. I can see how he would view me as an 'ice queen' because I am always so cold. I push him away. I am unemotional when it comes to him."

"That is far from the truth," Kwame says. "I think you show the most emotions when it comes to him…mostly they are anger, but any time he has ever been in any danger, it is obvious that you care. He just does not see that because he is not there."

"I would be the same way if it were anyone," Linka says, trying to sound convincing.

"I would like to think that you would…"

Linka is taken back by that. She senses a look of doubt in the expression on his face.

"Are you saying that I care less about the rest of the team? Honestly Kwame, I would be upset if ANYONE were in danger!"

He's seen how she's reacted in the past when Wheeler was in danger. If she had feelings for him before, perhaps she's come to the conclusion that those feelings are going no where. Is she truly done with Wheeler?

"I do not doubt that. I mean it is different with Wheeler…not only are you worried about his safety, perhaps you are worried about never getting the opportunity to explore your feelings for each other?"

Linka gets defensive, angry that she did not want to talk about Wheeler and yet she has spent the last 10 minutes talking and thinking about him. The last thing she wanted to do was to admit to anyone that she had feelings for Wheeler. She was still too mad at him, especially when she allowed her mind to wander and wonder what he and Savannah were doing. Had they already had dinner and were now back at her place? Or did they skip dinner altogether and just go straight for…She quickly pushes the thought away. She does not want to know, but her imagination is getting the best of her.

"Wheeler does not have _real _feelings for me. He is a jerk. An immature jerk. I will apologize to him because I am the bigger person and because it is what is best for the team, but it will not change anything. We will still fight. That is why I will never be anything more than friends with Wheeler. He is not mature enough. He is just a flirt, there are no real feelings behind the things he says or does. I know this. I WILL NOT allow myself to fall for his charms…that may work on bimbos like Savannah, but not on me. I will not risk this team for a few moments of weakness. Once he succeeds at his little game, he will toss me aside like all the others and the Planeteers will never be the same. It is too risky."

"I see what you mean," Kwame says. Hearing her words makes him optimistic. He considers himself to be mature…more mature than Wheeler anyway.

"I cannot put the team in a position to choose sides. I know you and Wheeler are close and it would be easy to pick him over me…and honestly, that has always been a concern of mine; that if Wheeler and I were ever to enter into a relationship and it did not work out, because inevitably, that is what would happen, it would tear the team apart if people took sides."

"You do not need to worry about that."

"Really? I do not know why, but I always assumed that you would frown upon members of the team becoming involved."

"No, I am very much open to the idea," he says, trying to convey his meaning.

"Oh? You mean…you and Gi?" Linka asks excitedly.

"No…no, I do not mean anything specifically. Just…we all spend a lot of time together and do not interact much with others…it would not be unexpected for feelings to develop. We are only human."

"Has Wheeler ever…does he…has he ever said anything to you about me?"

Kwame is disappointed that their conversation has come back to Wheeler again. She can pretend to be mad at him all she wants, but her true feelings and hope for something more keep coming to the surface. He could very easily lie for his own benefit; tell Linka that Wheeler is not looking for a relationship, he is only looking for a good time, and will only end up hurting Linka in the end…but he can't. Wheeler is his best friend and he will not bash him to Linka. And he cares too much about Linka to lie to her. She deserves the truth, even if he does believe that Wheeler will end up hurting her in the end.

"He and I have never discussed relationships, but it is clear you have deeper feelings for him than what you have let on to him. He is certainly enamored with you and if you gave him a chance, I think he would show you how much and try to make things work," he says honestly.

Linka stands and moves to slide into the booth next to Kwame as she wraps her arms around him.

"Thank you Kwame. You are a good friend." She kisses his cheek.

"As long as you are happy. That is all I want," he says, trying to cover his disappointment.

"I feel much better now after having talked to you…and again, I am sorry for the distraction that Wheeler and I create."

"Do not apologize…I am not upset with you."

He is upset with Wheeler for not treating her better, for playing with her emotions. He does not think Wheeler is ready for the sort of relationship that Linka deserves…but he can't tell her that, and for that, he is upset with himself. Maybe things will get better as the night goes on and he can make a better impression on Linka…make her forget all about Wheeler and show her how she _SHOULD_ be treated.

Linka returns to her seat and begins eating. Kwame picks up his chopsticks too, but is less enthusiastic.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks everyone. I think I'm keeping up with replying to reviews individually but in case I missed some, just wanted you to know I appreciate all the feedback!**

* * *

><p>Wheeler walks down the boardwalk feeling defeated. There are couples all around him; having dinner, holding hands, laughing, kissing, the girls watching as their boyfriends try to win them prizes at games…couples and large groups of friends. Wheeler stands out being the only person on the boardwalk who is alone. Or maybe he blends in. No one seems to even notice him; everyone is too caught up in their own excitement.<p>

He glances to his left and his attention is grabbed immediately. He sees Linka and Kwame having dinner, she's facing the window, Kwame's back is to it. Wheeler feels like someone has punched him in the stomach when he witnesses Kwame reach across the table and cover Linka's hand with his.

_Son of a bitch!_

Wheeler balls his hands up into fists.

_How could he? My best friend is going after Linka! And she's smiling. She never smiles at me like that._ _If that were me, she'd pull away and shoot me down. Tell me it wasn't right. Call me a flirt and roll her eyes. But she's not pulling away. She's staying there **and** she's smiling._

Wheeler wants to turn away, stop torturing himself, but he can't. He wants to see what happens next.

_What does Kwame have that I don't? _

He already knows. Part of him always wished he was more like Kwame, maybe then he'd be better suited for Linka.

_Kwame is smarter, more level headed, a born leader. He's caring and compassionate…not nearly as self centered as I am. And always serious, never immature and goofing off like me. All work and no play. It's what Linka would want in a guy. Kwame is the male version of her._

Wheeler sighs, realizing what he's lost and that he only has himself to blame. If only he'd seen it sooner. He could have tried harder to be more like Kwame; to be the man that Linka wanted him to be. The signs were all there. He just chose to ignore them and hoped that maybe she'd accept him and all his flaws. Big mistake.

_I'm happy for them…they deserve each other. They're perfect for each other. He's everything she wants...and nothing like me._

Wheeler is trying to convince himself that he's ok with this…that he can get over it and move on…until Linka gets up, sits next to Kwame, and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

_Shit._

Wheeler turns to leave. He can't take it anymore. It's bad enough he's going to have to witness this relationship unfold once they're all back together on Hope Island.

_I have a feeling I'll be spending a lot of time in my room._

He only hopes it is that simple. Will he be able to avoid them? Will that lessen his pain? Or will he have to leave for good?

* * *

><p>Wheeler is leaning over the railing of the pier, looking down into the white foam of the ocean as it swirls around the wooden pillars.<p>

"Don't do it!" A voice says from behind him.

He's unaware that the voice is talking to him until he feels arms wrapped around his midsection.

"Huh?"

He turns around to see that it's Savannah who is hugging him.

"Oh…hi."

She pins him between her body and the railing as she leans into him to greet him with a kiss. Wheeler wishes that the railing behind him would give way and he'd fall into the ocean. No such luck though.

"I know you're probably upset that you had to cancel our date, but that's no reason to jump," she teases. "Which reminds me…what are you doing here? I thought you said there was a break in the case?"

"Oh…uh…it fell through."

"So you came down here to look for me? You could have just called."

"Uh…no, not really. I figured you'd already made new plans," he lies, not wanting to tell her that she wasn't the girl he came here looking for.

"You figured correctly. This is John," she says as she releases Wheeler when another guy approaches and she takes the beverage that John is holding out to her.

"Uh, hi. Nice to meet you," Wheeler says, holding out his hand to John. The bigger guy sizes Wheeler up and ignores his extended hand.

_Linka was right. Savannah has no shortage of boy toys._

"Well, I better let you guys get back to your…date," Wheeler says, hoping they'll go away and leave him alone.

"Ok…call me later if you're bored," she says with a wink.

_HA! Not likely!_

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the delay. July has been a busy month. Hopefully things slow down, but I doubt it!**

* * *

><p>Linka and Kwame exit the Chinese restaurant and take a walk down the boardwalk.<p>

"Sometimes, I think I hate him," she says out of nowhere.

"Wheeler?" Kwame asks, although he already knows who she's talking about. She has been thinking about him all night. He could tell by the look on her face. Every time Kwame would say something to her, she was a million miles away.

"Da."

"Do you?"

"Nyet, of course not. I could never hate any of the Planeteers…but he…he just gets to me. Makes me so irritated. He infuriates me. No one else has ever done that to me…and that makes me even angrier."

"You have never been angry with anyone else before?"

"Of course I have…the Eco Villains…I hate them. I know I hate them, there is no question about that…but that is not the same feeling I feel towards Wheeler. Sometimes, I think if I slap him, I will feel better."

"Then why have you not tried it? Maybe it will open his eyes."

Linka chuckles.

"I was very close to it this afternoon," she confesses.

"Because you were mad or because you were jealous?"

"I was mad that he was trying to make me jealous," she clarifies.

"Can you not just ignore him?"

"He is loud and obnoxious…do _YOU_ think it is possible to ignore him?"

Kwame laughs quietly.

"He does not get under my skin like he does yours," Kwame points out.

"You mean you have never wanted to slap him?"

"No…except when he has hurt you," Kwame admits.

"Aww, that is sweet of you. So protective…just like a brother."

"A brother. Good."

_Great. A brother_.

"Da, Mishka will be happy to know that I am being so well looked after. He gave Wheeler a hard time the first time they met. I am sure if he were around, he would be threatening to beat up Wheeler every time we have an argument!"

Linka looks out ahead of her and a flash of red catches her eye. The light on the pier is illuminating Wheeler, making him appear to be the lone figure on an otherwise dark pier.

Her hopes rise.

_He is alone?_

Then she sees Savannah come up behind him and wrap her arms around his waist. He turns in her arms and she leans into him and kisses him quickly on the lips.

Linka turns quickly and walks in the opposite direction. Kwame saw everything, but is playing it off as if he didn't.

"Where would you like to go to next?" He asks.

"Can we go back to the hotel? It has been a long day and I am tired. I need a good night's sleep if I am going to be functional tomorrow."

"Ok, sure. That is a good idea."

Kwame rests his hand on the small of her back and leads her back towards their hotel.

* * *

><p>"Oh Kwame! Look at that cute penguin!" She comments as she points towards one of the game booths. It was cartoonish, with a lopsided grin, just like Wheeler's. Its eyes were big and blue, just like Wheeler's. And he had a with a "Who? Me?" look on his face…a look she has seen from Wheeler a thousand times.<p>

"I will win it for you," he declares.

"Oh no, you do not have to do that…I was not suggesting…"

"Nonsense. I want to do it…if it will cheer you up. This is the most I have seen you smile all night."

She begins to relent...

"Well...He **_is_** cute."

"Then come on. You deserve it."

"Ok, if you insist!" She gushes.

"How hard can it be?"

Harder than he thought, apparently. He can never manage to get all of the bottles to fall. One or two always remain standing. He has spent $15 so far.

"This game is impossible! Can I just purchase the stuffed penguin?" Kwame asks.

"Sorry, doesn't work that way buddy," the attendant says.

"It is ok Kwame," Linka says as she pats his back. "I have no need for a stuffed animal anyway. It is just something extra that I will have to pack."

"Are you sure? It seemed like you really wanted it."

"Nyet, it is fine. But thank you for trying. I really appreciate you making the attempt."

She takes him by the arm and leads him away.

_Why can Wheeler not be more like this? More sensitive to my feelings. More willing to do things to make **ME** happy, not just always thinking about himself or showing off to get attention…but I bet Wheeler would have been able to win that game._

She hates herself for not being able to stop thinking about him and sighs.

Kwame smiles at her affectionate gesture and covers her hand with his. He is certain that once they get back to the hotel, he will have more time to talk with her…more time to show her that _HE_ is the right choice for her, not Wheeler.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow, I can't believe I haven't updated since July! Pretty soon, I'm going to apologize and you're NOT going to forgive me! Things get crazy at work from June-January, but I still should have been able to manage to get this all posted. It's complete, so it's not like I can use writer's block as an excuse. Please forgive me! I _PROMISE_ I'll be more prompt with updating this...and if I'm not, you can blame LouiseX for not reminding me! ;) I'm officially putting her in charge of keeping me focused!**

* * *

><p>Wheeler began to walk back to the hotel when he saw Kwame and Linka ahead of him. They were playing one of the carnival games on the boardwalk. It appeared as though Kwame was trying to win something for Linka. The game involved throwing a baseball at a stack of bottles to knock them down. He wasn't doing very well though. There was a trick to it. Wheeler knew that these sorts of games were fixed, but having spent his childhood in Brooklyn, he often frequented Coney Island and knew exactly what needed to be done to win this game; knew which bottle needed to be hit to cause the rest of them to come tumbling down. A little bit of baseball pitching skills are also required. Those bottles were no match for Wheeler's curve ball. He watched as Kwame tried and failed three times before Linka put her hand on his back in an attempt to comfort him and then led him away by linking her arm through his, glancing back one more time at the stuffed animal she had wanted: a giant cartoonish penguin with big, sad looking blue eyes.<p>

After they've gone, Wheeler walks up to the booth, puts his money down, and is given three baseballs. It only takes him one try and he has knocked down the tower of bottles. "I'll take that big penguin," he tells the attendant.

"Sorry Buddy, you gotta knock down three in a row to win the big prizes."

Wheeler picks up a second baseball, knocks down a second tower, and then throws the final ball, succeeding in tumbling another stack of bottles.

"Ok **_NOW_**, I'll take that big penguin," he says smugly. He only wishes that Linka had been here to see how easy it was for him. He wanted to see her smiling back at him as he handed the prize to her…the prize he'd won _FOR_ her. He'd give it to her tonight. He'd catch her alone and give it to her then…unless…no. She wouldn't go back to Kwame's room, after all, he was sharing with Wheeler and Ma-Ti…and Linka wasn't like that…she wouldn't…not on a first date…not with Kwame. She doesn't like him like that…does she?

Wheeler catches up to them and stays out of view, his back pressed to the hallway adjacent to Linka and Gi's room. He'll wait for Kwame to go and then he'll knock on her door. He'll tell her she was right about Savannah and that he should have listened to her all along. Then he'll tell her that he was wrong to provoke her and that he was sorry for all the things he said, that he didn't mean them, and that he hopes that she didn't mean what she said either. He can't lose her friendship. He can't lose any hope he has of making things work between them. He just hopes he isn't too late and that he's lost her to his best friend.

* * *

><p>Kwame and Linka stand outside the door to her room.<p>

"Thank you Kwame. I had a nice time."

"Me too. It was nice being out, having fun…just the two of us."

"Da," she agrees. "It is much easier to have a conversation when there is not such a big crowd and several conversations going on at once."

"Yes. Perhaps we should do it more often?" He suggests.

Wheeler's temper begins to rise as he listens to his friend try to set up a second date.

"Umm…ok," Linka says, although Wheeler is encouraged by her hesitation and lack of enthusiasm.

"I have some ideas that I would like to brainstorm with someone about," Kwame says.

"Would a bigger group not be better for that? More ideas?"

"Too many I think. You are one of the most intelligent people I know. It is amazing actually how intellectual you are. It is too bad that that is not the first thing people think about when they first see you. It is rare that someone is not only beautiful on the outside, but inside as well...and yet here you are!"

Linka blushes at his compliment.

"Thank you."

"I just think that it is a shame that that fact seems to get overlooked. I will try to remember to remind you from time to time how much you are appreciated."

Wheeler makes a mental note to try and remember to remind her of that also.

"You are too kind Kwame."

There is an awkward silence. Feeling uncomfortable by the unexpected praise, Linka tries to retreat back to her room.

"Well, I am going to get some rest. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," he replies as he steps closer and gives her a hug.

Wheeler is torn between letting Kwame go so that he can finally have a chance to talk to Linka, or chasing after him, jacking him up against the wall, and asking him what the hell he was trying to pull. How had Wheeler not noticed that Kwame had feelings for Linka too? Easy…because he was too absorbed in his own feelings for her to notice anyone else's. He never thought he'd need to compete with a teammate, a friend, for her.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued...(in less than 6 months). For real. I promise!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**See, less than 6 months! Still staying true to that New Year's resolution! Thanks to everyone who's reviewed. It's good to know you're still sticking with me!**

* * *

><p>Linka enters the room and is happy to find that Gi is not there. She does not feel like being teased about her and Kwame's "date." Despite what she told Kwame, she wasn't tired. She just wanted to be alone. A walk on the beach sounded nice. That is always what she did on Hope Island when she and Wheeler fought. She would find a quiet, private place on the island and talk to her parents. She never got an answer, but somehow, she always felt better afterwards…maybe in a way, they were there to guide her and offer their silent support.<p>

Wheeler had finally built up the courage to approach her room and is just about to when the door opens and he jumps back around the corner.

"Where is she going now?" He asks himself. He hopes she hasn't changed her mind and decided to go _brain storm_ with Kwame.

She exits the room and is walking down the hall. When she turns the corner, she nearly runs into Ma-Ti.

"Linka! Hi."

"Hello Ma-Ti, sorry. I should be watching where I am going."

Ma-Ti is overcome by a strong, oppressive feeling, like he is being pulled in a million directions and the weight of the world is crushing him.

"Are you ok?"

"Da, I am fine."

He knows she is lying. He needs her to open up, to release these emotions that he is sensing from her, either that, or he needs to get away from her. However, being the good friend that he is, he cannot leave her like this.

"Kwame said you were going to bed?"

"I uh…I am. I mean, I was…I am going to take a walk on the beach to clear my head."

Wheeler is relieved to hear that she wasn't going to see Kwame. A walk on the beach would be perfect. He could just casually approach her, not make it seem obvious that he was seeking her out, just play it off like he was also just taking a walk.

"I was just coming back from renting a movie when I saw Kwame. Gi is in our room. I was coming to ask you if you would like to watch it with us."

"Wheeler is not there?"

Wheeler is encouraged by the fact that she was asking about him.

"Um, no. He has not returned yet."

The darkness that Ma-Ti is feeling is getting stronger, almost unbearable.

"I am not in the mood for a movie, but thank you."

"Then perhaps you would like to talk about what is bothering you?" He offers.

"Nyet. I just need some time to myself."

"Linka…I know that is not true. And I already know what is bothering you."

"Ma-Ti, please! Now is not the time to be reading my thoughts! I know you want to help, but I do not wish to have my privacy invaded!"

Ma-Ti gets defensive.

"I do not want to, but I cannot help it. You are projecting such strong feelings. I do not think anyone would need the power of Heart to tell something was upsetting you. But since I have it and your emotions are so overwhelming right now, it makes it hard for me to block you out."

"Then maybe you should just let me go. If I am not near you, you will not be so 'overwhelmed' by **_MY_** emotions. Just leave them to me."

She turns and walks away.

Ma-Ti knows there is only one way he'll be able to get through to her.

"Wheeler," he says calmly.

Wheeler freezes, thinking he's been caught.

She stops suddenly and turns.

"Where?"

"In here," Ma-Ti says as he points at his head. "And here."

When he points to his heart, she sighs and hangs her head in resignation.

"It does not matter what I think or feel. I need to get over it," she says.

_Get over it? No! Don't get over it! Don't **ever** get over it!_ Wheeler silently begs.

"No, you need to work on it. You need to admit your feelings. I promise Linka, you can tell me anything and I will not betray that confidence. All the feelings that you have about Wheeler, just let them out. That does not mean you need to act on them…just say them out loud. If all you need is for someone to listen, then I am here for you…or if you want my advice or opinion, I will try to offer the best guidance that I can. I am young and inexperienced in love, but I think I am more in tune to dealing with feelings than any of us."

"Da, you probably are."

"Then tell me…what are all these mixed emotions about? There is hurt, there is sadness, there is regret, there is…something I do not know…I have never felt this particular way."

"Me neither. That is the one I am struggling with as well."

"But there is one thing all those feelings have in common…Wheeler. Maybe only you are the one who can determine what those feelings mean? The mention of his name brings so many different feelings, all at once. Hate, but not towards him…towards…yourself?"

"Da, I guess."

"You hate yourself?"

"I am angry with myself, da. And with Wheeler. And I hate that I allow myself to get like this…that I allow him to get to me. My entire night has been spent thinking about him…and Savannah. Why do I care? If he can so easily go off and be with her, why would I care about someone like that? Why would I want him to be like that with me? Whatever he has with her tonight will not last beyond this mission, so why am I jealous of her? Those 'one night stand' feelings…those are not the feelings I want him to have for me."

_That's not what I want either Babe! And that's not what I feel!_

"What do you want?" Ma-Ti asks her.

"I…I want him to be…" she pauses and sighs. "I had a really nice time with Kwame tonight…but the whole time, I was wishing I was at dinner with Wheeler. Walking the boardwalk with him. Talking to him. Playing games with him and having fun. Tonight would have been fun and relaxing…but instead…it was awful. I feel awful."

"Because of all the mixed emotions?" Ma-Ti asks.

"They are emotions that I did not know I could feel. Do you have any idea what is like to be so frustrated with someone, and yet so drawn to them at the same time? I cannot explain it…there is just something…appealing about it. I _WANT_ to feel this way…but _WHY_? Why do I torture myself?"

"Because you want Wheeler in your life…and not just as a teammate. I had fun tonight hanging out with Gi, eating junk food and now watching movies. Kwame is there now too and I am sure the fun will continue. Did you feel that way when you were out tonight?"

"Nyet, I could not enjoy myself because my mind was preoccupied…I kept wondering what Wheeler was doing…and thinking the worst. And then I saw them. They were on the pier and she was kissing him. I felt very territorial, even though I have no right to be. I know that could have been me, but I always push him away. I pushed him straight to Savannah. Maybe after this mission, he will forget all about her and it will be onto the next girl…maybe I will go back to being the object of his attention and affection…or maybe he will stay in touch with Savannah…maybe she is not the loose girl I tried to make Wheeler think she was…maybe I have pushed him away one too many times. It is inevitable that one of these days, he will move on. I will have lost him. And our friendship will suffer for it. It will be ruined."

Wheeler wants to rush up to her and tell her that's not true. Savannah is EXACTLY the girl Linka thought she was. And he'll never move on as long as there is hope.

"You are coming up with scenarios that have not happened yet. You are thinking the worst case scenario," Ma-Ti says.

"Da, I know."

"So do something about it while you still have time…before it gets to be too late."

"Easier said than done," she says.

"Wheeler will not turn you away Linka. You are good for him and he is good for you. You two just need to be honest with each other."

"We are so different though."

"No…you are too much alike. That is the problem. You think you are too different, that you are wrong for each other…but once you can get past that…there is a common thread. You want to work things out with him. He wants that too…and I believe that you both can do it. Stop fighting it. It will be the most fulfilling thing that has ever happened to you and you will be able to define those feelings that you are having trouble with now…although I think you already have a good idea what it is. Allow yourself to love, Linka. Allow yourself to love him."

Linka smiles and hugs her friend.

"I am glad we had this talk, Ma-Ti. I think I just needed to talk through some things…and I cannot talk to Gi about Wheeler…she has a one track mind and only wants one thing. At least with you, I know you are being objective."

"I am happy to help…but really Linka, if I had told you that you would be better off without Wheeler, would you have listened?"

"Nyet, but it is because I do not think that I would be better off without him. I feel like I would not be the same person I am now if not for him. He does things for me that no one else ever has…sometimes that is a good thing and sometimes it is bad…but the good outweighs the bad."

Wheeler is smiling from ear to ear now. He waits patiently as Ma-Ti continues.

"Then what I think and whatever anyone else thinks does not matter. It is between you and Wheeler. If you two can continue to have these fights and still remain friends, then who am I or anyone else to stop you? But I do not think either one of you is content with just being friends…that is where most of the fighting comes from, the fact that you both want to be _MORE_ than friends."

She nods in agreement.

"I think I will still take that walk, but I feel much better now. Thank you Ma-Ti."

"You are welcome. Anytime you need to talk, I am here."

Ma-Ti hangs back and watches as Linka disappears down the hall. He then turns around to face the corridor behind him.

"That goes for you too, Wheeler."

Wheeler slinks around the corner with a guilty look on his face. He's not surprised that Ma-Ti knew all along that he was there.

"Thanks little buddy. But there's only one person I need to talk to right now."

"Then go to her, my friend."

Wheeler clasps Ma-Ti's shoulder and heads in the same direction as Linka.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's a little something for Ellibrial, since you asked so nicely! Welcome back! **

* * *

><p>Wheeler sees Linka sitting alone by the water's edge. He walks up to her, holds the stuffed penguin out to her and says,<p>

"You forgot this on the boardwalk."

She is startled by him at first, but once she realizes who it is, she relaxes.

"You won this?"

"Yep."

"And you did not give it to Savannah?" She asks, keeping her eyes fixed on the penguin and not daring to look at Wheeler.

"I didn't win it for her. I won it for you. I saw that Kwame was trying to."

His revelation forces her to look up at him, unable to hide the surprised expression on her face, and even if she could, her voice would have given her shock away.

"You two were following us?"

"Nope…just me. I cancelled my plans with Savannah tonight."

"I saw you. Do not lie for my sake," she says angrily, hurt that he would lie to her on top of everything else that has gone on today.

"I'm not. I ran into her at the pier. I was alone…she had already lined up another date…guess you were right."

Linka is thrilled at this news, but hides it well.

"Sorry."

"For what? Being right? You've never apologized for being right about anything."

"Because I am always right so I never have to apologize for being wrong!"

"True," he admits.

Linka is eager to move past this. They both are. It's time to put this all behind them and move on. She's ready to take the first step.

"Thank you for the penguin. He is adorable."

"Yeah, I saw how much you wanted him."

"Did you pay the guy at the booth for it?"

"NO! I won him fair and square!"

"How many times did it take?" She teases.

"One! I was given four balls and had to knock down three stacks of bottles. I did it with one ball to spare. Too bad you weren't there to witness my greatness," he boasts.

"Da," she says sadly, thinking about how different her night could have been.

"If you want, I can go back and win you another one…a friend for this little guy here. You can watch this time."

"Do you think you can perform the same under pressure?"

"I'm cool as a cucumber when I'm under pressure."

"Ah. How silly of me to think otherwise, cool, calm, and collected are the first words that pop into mind when I think of you in the face of adversity," she says dryly.

"Really?"

"NYET! Of course not!"

They both laugh and then fall into an uneasy silence. Linka tries to force a conversation.

"So…what happened? Why did you cancel your date?" She quickly apologizes. "I am sorry, that is none of my business."

"No, it's ok…it kinda is your business since you were the reason I cancelled."

"I was?"

"Yeah. After what happened earlier…I can't even call it a fight…it was worse than any argument we've ever had before. It was a brawl without punches…not physical ones anyway…but there were a lot of emotional blows and those can hurt more than the physical kind…having been a victim of both, I know. So I wanted to apologize for all the things I said and did. I didn't mean any of it. I'm sorry I called you an ice queen…and I'm sorry I flicked you off."

"And I am sorry I told you to 'po'shyol 'na hui!'"

"I can't be mad if I don't know what it means…so spill it…did you swear at me?"

"Da."

"And it was a bad one?"

She chuckles.

"Da."

"Tell me."

"Nyet!"

"I can't forgive you if I don't know what I'm forgiving you for!" He presses.

She sighs.

"Fine. It means… 'blank off.'"

"And does that 'blank' start with an 'F'?"

Her only answer is to blush and look down at her penguin. Wheeler smiles widely.

"Nice. I'm pretty impressed. Didn't think you had it in you."

"You bring out the worst in me…and the best."

"Yoooooooou're welcome!" He says in a sing song tone.

She laughs and then turns serious.

"And I am sorry I said that I think so little of you…I do not…I think very highly of you, which is why I was so upset. I thought you should have known better."

"I did…just took me a little longer…and of course I had to argue with you. It would have been too easy for me to just agree with you!"

"And it would have been too easy for me to say, 'do not go out with her. Spend the evening hanging out with me instead.'"

"I wouldn't have argued with that," he says seriously, his previous joking tone gone.

Linka is still uncertain how Savannah and Wheeler ended up at the pier. According to him, he broke the date and Savannah found a quick replacement, but when Linka saw them together at the pier, she did not see anyone else. Was he telling her the truth?

"So when I saw you and Savannah at the pier…?"

"I was there looking for you…and I found you…having dinner with Kwame. He was holding your hand…"

"To comfort me. I was upset."

"…and then you moved to sit next to him and kissed him."

"On the cheek!" She protests.

He doesn't want to start another fight, but he's frustrated.

"Doesn't matter. It always seems like I have to ask you…_BEG_ you for any sort of sign of affection like that. You only do it voluntarily when I'm in danger…and that's no big deal because I'm sure you'd be just as worried if it were anyone else."

"Nyet, it is different with you. And those are not the only times."

"Oh right…I forgot…you also need to be saying goodbye…is that what it's gonna take? Do I need to leave?"

"NYET! I could not do this without you…I do not want to."

"Then what **_do_** you want Linka?"

"This."

She grabs the front of his shirt and pulls him towards her, quickly bringing her lips to his before she loses her nerve. She's caught him off guard, just like she did at her grandmother's house in Russia, but there are two major differences…first, this isn't goodbye, and second, she doesn't plan on pulling away any time soon, especially now that he is responding.

She releases the death grip that she has on his shirt and slides her hand around to cup the back of his neck, lacing her fingers through his hair.

Not to be outdone and not taking any chances of her changing her mind and retreating, he rests his hand on her cheek, brushing his thumb over her soft skin. He uses his other hand to wrap around her back, holding her to him.

She needs to be closer so she moves to sit astride him, making her slightly taller than him. When he tilts his head back, his mouth opens wider beneath hers, inviting her to deepen their kiss. The passion and hunger behind this kiss is unlike anything Linka has ever experienced before.

Neither has Wheeler, but he's experienced enough to know that he needs to slow the pace. He pulls away and buries his face in the crook of her shoulder, nuzzling his nose against her, breathing her in and brushing his lips across her neck. He nips at her sensitive skin as he makes his way upwards to her ear.

"What were we talking about again?" He whispers.

She giggles, leans forward, and lays her head on his shoulder, mimicking what he had done earlier to her neck. When she brings her lips to rest next to his ear, she replies,

"I was telling you how I do not want to be with anyone else." She kisses his temple. "I do not want to spend my free time with anyone else." She kisses his cheek. "I do not want to kiss anyone else," she says as she brings her lips to his. "Ever," she murmurs against them.

"Mmm," he hums in affirmation as they resume their kissing.

Wheeler leans back, taking her with him, and then rolls over to brace himself above her. He dips his head down to kiss her neck, and as low as the collar of her shirt will allow him to go. He makes his way back up the other side of her neck and stops to pay extra attention to a particular spot that he noticed had caused her to gasp.

"You like that huh?"

"Da," she pants.

He lowers himself so that his body is pressed against hers, pushing her into the soft sand. His arms were getting tired of supporting his weight, but mostly he just wanted to feel as much of her as possible.

"I can't believe we are finally here," he says. "This is better than any of my dreams."

"Da, mine too. Because it is real. No more fighting. No more wondering what the other is thinking. No more hurting each other."

"No more talking," he says as he covers her lips with his.

She silently agrees with him by wrapping her arms around his back and holding him to her, sealing him against her by entangling her legs with his.

They are oblivious of everything around them. The lively nightlife of the boardwalk seems like a million miles away. The only noises they hear are the content sighs, hums of approval, and the blood pumping loudly in their ears as their hearts beat wildly.

Unfortunately, they also do not notice the encroaching waves as the tide rises until the edge of the ocean rushes up to meet them, putting an abrupt stop to their activities when Linka squeals as the cold water rushes under her and then back down as the waves recede back to the ocean.

Wheeler quickly climbs off her and lifts her up, cradling her in his arms as he carries her up the beach while they erupt in a fit of laughter.

"Oh nyet Yankee! My penguin!"

Wheeler turns around and sees the plush bird riding the waves back into the ocean. He rushes into the shallow water to retrieve the soaked toy.

She kisses the tip of his nose and leans her head against his.

"Always interrupted."

"At least we actually got to enjoy ourselves for a few minutes. Think that was Gaia's way of telling us to 'cool it?'"

"Nyet, I think it was high tide and bad timing on our part."

"Next time, we'll know not to make out so close to the ocean."

"Da. Maybe next time we should be somewhere a little more private…less chance of being disturbed."

"So does that mean there will be a second date?"

"Second? We have never even had a first!"

"Ok then…" he sets her down in front of him, wraps his arms low around her waist, and looks into her eyes. "So Linka, I was wondering…maybe if you were free tomorrow night, maybe we could…hang out? Get some dinner? Check out the boardwalk…and I think I need to win you a new penguin because that one is SOAKED!"

"He will dry…I do not want to replace this one, he is special…but I would love to spend tomorrow evening with you."

"Yeah?"

"Da."

"Awesome…can I walk you back to your room?"

"I would like that."

"Me too."

He puts his arm around her and pulls her against his side as they slowly walk up the beach and back to the hotel.

"You're soaked," he comments.

"Oh really? I had not noticed," she says sarcastically.

"Better get you inside. I don't want you getting sick and cancelling our date tomorrow."

"Viruses cause colds, Yankee, not BEING cold…but do not worry, nothing could keep me away from our date."

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh my, I have some catching up to do when it comes to reading updates (and doing some updating of my own, I know, I know)! My muse seems to abandon me halfway through a fic! I have about 10 started, halfway finished and then stalled because I get other ideas, start them, and then lose the will to write or have no time. One more chapter left after this one. I just keep forgetting to come on the site and upload.**

* * *

><p>When they arrive back at Linka's hotel room door, Wheeler wraps his arms around her from behind, trapping her arms against her sides and preventing her from getting her room key out of her pocket.<p>

"I cannot reach my key."

"That's the point. I'm not ready to say goodnight," he says as he rests his chin on her shoulder and turns his head to kiss her cheek. "You still cold?"

"A little," she admits. "This helps though."

"Good." He brushes his nose against her ear and nuzzles the side of her head before moving his lips to her neck.

"Getting warmer," she says.

He smiles against her skin and turns her around to face him. He takes her face in his hands and looks down at her.

"You're so beautiful."

She rolls her eyes at his compliment.

"I'm serious. But that's not why I love you…sure you're easy on the eyes, but I just love being with you. There's just…something about you that makes me never want to leave."

"You…love me?"

Wheeler is shocked by her surprise. Didn't she know that? Couldn't she tell? Did she think that what they just shared on the beach meant nothing to him? It meant everything to him. Didn't it mean anything to her?

"Yeah. I do. I'm sorry."

"For loving me?"

"For saying it."

"You did not mean it?" She asks, starting to get worried.

"Yeah I meant it! I'm sorry if you weren't ready to hear it…if it scares you…if it's too much to take in right now…if you're not ready…"

"I am ready, Yankee. I am just surprised. I did not know you were there yet."

"I've been there for a long time…a loooooooong time," he says as he kisses her forehead.

"I was not sure."

"Then I'm sorry again."

"Now what for?"

"For making you unsure…I thought my feelings for you were pretty clear."

"I knew you liked me…I just was not certain how much…you can be a bit of a flirt…with **_all_** girls."

"Not anymore…just you. I only ever meant it when I was flirting with _**you**_."

He brushes her wet hair away from her face and brings his lips down to hers. Their kiss lasts for quite some time. It ends when Wheeler's hands roam to her back and he's reminded of her soaked condition, having been on the bottom of their beach make out session, she got the worst of the rising tide.

"We should get you out of these wet clothes."

She blushes and looks down.

"Uh, I mean…not **_we_**…I wasn't implying…I uh, don't have to be a part of the process…I just meant…it's a…"

"Freudian slip?"

He chuckles.

"I wasn't gonna say that…I was gonna say 'a figure of speech'…but I guess Freudian slip would work too," he says sheepishly.

"It is ok Wheeler, I am not mad. I knew what you meant…I was just a little…I guess I was embarrassed because I knew what you meant…but I also know what I wanted you to mean...and that scares me."

"You don't need to be scared. Nothing is going to happen unless you want it to happen…and _when_ you want it to happen. We've waited this long to get to where we are…I'm just glad that we're here."

"I know, me too. It is a mix of scared and excited I guess."

"Me too."

"Really? I can understand the excited part…but why would you be scared of me?" She asks.

"Seriously Linka? You're the scariest person I know! I'm always afraid of the wrath of Linka! I hate it when you're mad at me or you yell at me."

"That is only when you deserve it! Why would you be scared of me now? Of…being with me?"

"Because I want everything to be perfect between us. I don't want to lose you. After finally getting past all the bullshit and knowing what it's like to kiss you, to hold you, to say all the things I've ever wanted to say to you…I couldn't handle it if that all came to an end."

"There is no such thing as perfect, Wheeler. I am sure we will still have disagreements and arguments, that is just who we are…and I think it has made us what we are today. We always get past those silly things…and we always will. I cannot stand the thought of being without you either. If you do not want to lose me, then do not ever let me go."

She reaches up to put her hand behind his neck and pulls him down to her for one more kiss. He silently promises to never let her go by holding her close and returning her kiss with more passion than ever before. She leans against the wall, pulling him with her, needing to feel the weight of him against her. She knows they should stop. Slow things down. But why? They have waited so long already and this is what they both want. She intends to spend the rest of her life with him, so why not now? Why not tonight?

"Wheeler…" she sighs against his lips?

"Hmm," he mumbles, moving to kiss her neck.

"Get a room!" Says a voice from behind them; a smart ass teenager. He and his group of friends burst into laughter as the group walks past them.

Wheeler turns to shoot the intruders a nasty look.

"Jealous, Pizza Face?" He calls out to them.

Once again, the group burst into laughter, only this time, at their leader's expense.

Linka playfully smacks his chest.

"You would have done the same thing at that age, Yankee!"

"I know!" He laughs. "Sorry if I embarrassed you. I guess things did get kinda out of control for a public hallway."

"I was not embarrassed…I completely forgot where we were," she admits.

He smiles at her lovingly.

"I should go. You go get out of those wet clothes, get a nice hot shower…and I'll go take a cold one," he says with a wink.

"Ok," she says sadly, not wanting to let him go. "Goodnight."

"G'night. See you tomorrow."

He offers her one last goodnight kiss, a little more subdued than their previous kisses. When he pulls away, he still holds onto her hand, not letting go as he slowly backs away.

"Oh, and Wheeler?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too."

He bursts into a wide smile and finally releases her fingertips.

"Sweet dreams Babe."

"You too Yankee."

She opens the door to her empty hotel room. Gi must still be watching a movie with Ma-Ti and Kwame in the boys' room.

"Wheeler!" She calls out to him.

He turns quickly to see what she wants.

"You're making it real hard to leave Babe."

"Then stay?"

"Linka…"

"Nyet listen…the others, they are still watching their movie. If you go in there, you will just interrupt them…and Gi will have many questions…besides…I think I may need help getting these wet clothes off."

In three strides, Wheeler is back standing in front of her.

"Wet clothes do tend to stick to the skin…" he reasons.

"Da…and I can think of better ways to keep warm than a hot shower…and I think those ways might eliminate your need for a cold one."

"Are you sure?"

"Do you want this night to end?" She asks.

"No way."

"Me neither," she says as she hangs the "Do Not Disturb" sign on the door, hoping Gi won't mind staying in Wheeler's bed in the boys' room "…so you can either walk out that door, or close it behind you."

Wheeler's only reply is to take her in his arms and kick the door shut behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Today has sucked! This whole week has sucked...what better way to make things better than posting the last chapter of a fic? Thanks for reading! This is it! First completed fic of the year...and it only took 4.5 months to post it all! But I told you I'd finish one! ;) ****Thanks LouiseX for reminding me!**

* * *

><p><strong>Earlier that night...<strong>

From the balcony of the hotel, Kwame watches as Linka sits alone on the beach. He wants to go to her, but Ma-Ti insisted on letting her be. He said it was what she wanted. Kwame knew that wasn't true. He knew that there was one person that she would not turn away if he came to her, but that was not possible. He was off with another girl. Who knows what the two of them are doing at this point in the night. Kwame has a feeling that anything Wheeler does with Savannah tonight will be to spite Linka…or will he be spending his night pretending that Savannah is Linka? She did bear a remarkable resemblance to the Wind Planeteer. How many other girls has he done that with?

When Kwame sees Linka rest her head on her knees and her back heave with sobs, he decides to ignore Ma-Ti and go to her anyway…maybe she wanted to be alone before, but now she needs a friend, and Kwame cannot bear to see her so sad.

He turns to leave the balcony and go to Linka.

"You are a fool Wheeler."

As he says his name, he catches a glimpse of another figure approaching Linka on the beach. It is hard to tell in the darkness, but in the pale light that the moon offers, Kwame sees a hint of red hair and he's holding something behind him. He squints as he tries to make it out…a penguin. The exact stuffed animal that Linka wanted so badly and that he failed to win.

"Damn."

He knows he's missed his chance. Wheeler will give her that goofy smile as he hands her the prize, his form of apology, and she will forgive him. Tomorrow, things will go back to normal…until their next fight, and then the cycle will continue.

_But why is he here and not with Savannah? Did she reject his advances? Was she onto his game? Did she know that she was only a pawn in the chess game that Wheeler plays with Linka's emotions? Good for her for figuring it out…too bad her good judgment led to bad timing for me._

Kwame wants to turn away. He does not want to witness this reconciliation. As much as he wants everyone to get along, he hates seeing Linka fall into the same trap.

"Walk away," he wills her.

He loses all hope of that happening when Wheeler sits down next to her and she doesn't move away. She's examining the plush toy and smiling. The two carry on a casual conversation for a while, but then it seems like things are getting heated and another argument is starting…but then the worst possible thing that Kwame can imagine happens…Linka grabs Wheeler and begins kissing him. Of course he responds.

When she crawls on top of Wheeler to sit astride him, Kwame can no longer watch. To the best of his knowledge, this is a new development in Wheeler and Linka's relationship. This is the next step. They've crossed that line that both of them have been toeing all these years and neither one of them will want to go back to the way they used to be. Kwame knows that he will never have her heart. It always has and always will belong to someone else. He's not sure why, but there is one thing that he is certain of…he's lost her.

He shakes his head and sighs.

"You cannot lose something you never had."

* * *

><p><strong>The End. <strong>


End file.
